Next Generation
by Twilighties
Summary: The next generation of the characters. With the familiar vampires back...The pack's kids are following behind slowly. What new problems will arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be interesting to do. This is done in Amber's point of view. Jacob's daughter. Most of you will recognize people's names, but I might call them by last names. **

**Embry CALL **

**Quil ATEARA**

**Sam ULEY**

**Leah & Seth CLEARWATER**

**I don't know some other last names, so they won't be important :o(...**

_Amber's POV:_

I sat with my hair fawned out on Mackenzie's bed. She was sitting on the floor nodding to the music drifting out of the stereo. She was chatting online with her boyfriend. Ace was sitting on a chair fiddling with his hands. Ace stated acting strange a few weeks ago. Whenever some of a group (the normal ones) mentioned it. Luke Call would tell us to keep our mouths shut. Soon Uncle Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady's kids started hanging around. Then Ace changed. He was getting bigger and bigger every day. Just yesterday I had stopped to hang out, but Quil answered and told me that he didn't want to see me. Dad told me not to worry about it. I still cried. A shriek brought me back.

"He...he..dumped me!" Mackenzie's hands were clenched into fists. She didn't seem sad. She seemed pissed. Ace walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"He wasn't good enough Mac." Ace smiled down at her. Mackenzie didn't calm down. Her hands were shaking. I was, for once, afraid of my best friend.

"I'm going to kill him!" Her whole body was shaking. Ace looked calm though.

"Sam! We've got a problem!" Sam walked into the door. His face looked shocked.

"Kenzie, calm down. Your scaring me," I said. My voice cracked. Sam looked at me. All of a sudden worry was on his face. Mackenzie was screaming and cussing.

"Ace, get Amber out. Give her to Jacob. Tell him what's happening." Sam was trying to unclench Mackenzie's fist. Ace grabbed my wrist. His feverish skin made me jump.

"I want to help her!" I yelled. Sam just looked at me.

"This is just to soon!" Sam yelled. Ace picked me up. I was pounding on his back. Ouside we stormed to my mustang. He grabbed the keys out of my back pocket. Why couldn't I calm down either?

We pulled up to my house. My dad and Embry were standing outside.

"What happened Ace?" Embry asked.

"Mackenzie Uley is..." He looked at me. My dad nodded his head. "Sam said to keep her calm." Dad grabbed me in a hug.

"Your okay right Amber?" My hands were in fists, and my jaw was clenched. What was wrong?

"Ace go on patrol. This only happens when they're here." Ace nodded and Embry and him ran into the woods. My dad grabbed my hands and started unclenching them. "Calm down Amber. It won't help," He stopped putting a hand to his forehead. "Your both only seventeen for god's sake!" I was deathly afraid. But slowly I started calming down. The phone started ringing. My dad raced to get it.

'Leah's son too? Come on!" My dad was yelling. Soon Seth and his son Garret were standing next to me. Garret was tall. The oldest of our group. He was a senior, but he seemed to act like a follower.

"Jacob, why are they all happening now? We were weeks apart! Leah is trying to calm down Kayden. But he took off. Paul and Marcus took off after to him...they're back aren't they?"

"Whose back dad?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Who is back dad!?!" I was getting angry again. Garret grabbed me and took me outside. Jacob and Seth were talking furiously. I was getting angry. Why won't they tell me? Why am I getting this angry? I've never gotten this mad. Then I felt as if my spine was on fire. I tried to yell, but all that came out a howl.

**Stopping here. **

**To make things less confusing:**

**Mackenzie is Sam Uley's daughter**

**Garret is Seth's son**

**Kadyn is Leah's son. **

**Marcus is Paul's son**

**Ace is Quil's son. **

**Yes, they are all phasing too, **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided I wanted to keep going. So I didn't go crazy either hehe...**

I loked down at my clothes all over in heaps...ripped. My converses looked like they went through a shredder. I started to cry. Well whimper. What the hell was wrong with me?! Garret started to shake and then slowly a tan wolf appeared next to me.

_Amber calm down. Jacob will come out. _Garret was the wolf! What did that make me? I slowly turned my head towards my butt. A white tail was wagging slowly. _Aw crap. I'm a dog! _Garret's tongue slid out the side of his mouth, and a wheezing sound came out. Was he laughing?

_It's not funny Garret! What's wrong with me? _He turned his head towards my house. My dad slowly came out. Then slowly a russet colored wolf took his place. _Amber keep calm. your not a dog either. Your a werewolf. No big deal. _No big deal...Hah! This must be were my dad goes all the time when he leaves the house at night. My mom just always said it was his work. He never did in-house work.

_Amber, where are you?! _I recognized that voice. It was Mackenzie. A black wolf came bounding out of the bushes. It saw me then started singing Ebony and Ivory in it head. I started laughing. Or wheezing. Two brown wolfs came out followed by a silver one.

_Hey Amber! It's me Ace! Geez, Mackenzie is black and your white. Total opposite. Ironic. _My dad bounding off. My eyesight was far so I saw him meet up with a black, tan, silver, and grey wolves.

Half of me thinks this is cool, but the other half is screaming for me to run. I thought.

_I know the feeling. _Ace thought. Mackenzie was quiet. _I didn't think breaking up with a boy could do this to me. _I laughed. Ace soon joined in. Another wolf joined us. He was tense. Immediatly I knew. I bounded over to Marcus and jumped on him. Marcus growled. He was always to grumpy. Garret joined me on top of him. I stopped and listened to our parents talking. Leah was angry.

_I looked all over First Beach. He just bounded away. _

_Kadyn will be fine. _Paul sounded...calm? Wow.

Their words were stinging me. Kadyn was my second best friend. He was like me. Calm and well- a nerd.

_It's okay, Kadyn will come back once he gets over the shock. _

Either way I started loping away. I was attuned to his thoughts. _This isn't happening..this isn't happening.._ Did nobody else hear him? I came upon a chestnut wolf lying on the ground. His coat was the same color of his hair. Him and me were the only ones on the reservation who weren't full Quilette. I sat down next to him. Kayden, its alright. You know you have your mom worried with sick.

_So, I'm a monster. So are you. _I don't like this either Kayden, but it's better then anything. I felt like I was flying. He laughed. Then he sat up. _Your right. Let's run away!_ Was he crazy? I barked. I hoped someone would hear it and understand. Next thing I know Mackenzie is next to me. _Come on Kayden. It'll be so much fun. Our parents are telling us we get to fight vampires!_ Vampires? I had an unatural obsession with vampires. So did Kayden. Those were are favorite type of books. _Vampires are real? _

_That's what they said. Some family named the Cullens came back. They apparently left 35 years ago. Your dad was mad. He said there new additions will bring trouble._

_**Bella's POV:**_

For some reason, I was over joyed we we're back at Forks. Alice made sure most of everyone who was important was...dead. Charlie was in a retired Police force home in Seattle.

Peter, the new addition, sat in his room with annoyingly loud music. Edward was wincing everytime the singer started screaming out the lyrics. We spent 20 minutes cleaning out the old dusted house. Peter stayed upstairs. He was the same age as Edward, when he was changed by Carlisle. He was found in an alley, he had been ganged up by some jocks. They had accidently kicked his temple. They left when they thought he was dead. He was always energetic. He just hated moving.

Edward had enough. He ran upstairs, the music shut off, and then protests from Peter started. He came down the stairs. His black hair shaded over his eyes. He was mad about having to go to school. Edard came downand tossed me my backpack. I shrugged it on and followed the family out to the van. Edward took the driver's seat and Jasper climbed into the passenger. I glared. He just laughed. The rest of us climbed in the back. The seven of us talked about our old schools. Edward was bothered with the fact the Quilettes had to go to Forks High. Ever since their school burned to the ground. He was worried about the treaty. Carlisle reassured us that Sam was okay with it. The car came to a stop outside of the old school. I stepped out and smelled. The human blood was calling me, but over that I smelled how gross the school actually smelled. Emmett and Rosalie came loping back with our schedules. Most of my classes had Edward and Peter. Peter needed to be with Edward, just in case something went wrong.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper spoke up. I smelled it. Rosalie and Alice covered their noses.

"Werewolf," Edward stated. An old mustang pulled up three cars away. A girl with blonde hair hopped out of te driver's seat. A brown head boy stepped out of the front. Five kids unsquashed themselves from each other in the back. They all looked Quilette. Except for the two up front.

"How interesting, we've got leeches aat our school," the boy who looked a lot like Paul said. I assumed it as Paul's son. The two girls looked over at us.

"That's different." Edward said.

Rosalie looked like she might throw up from the smell. "What?" Emmet asked.

"I think the blonde one just imprinted on Peter here," Edward said rather calmly. I looked at the blonde. She was just staring at Peter. Her eyes filled with love. I recognized those eyes.

"That's Jacob's daughter," I whispered. Everyone looked at me with shock on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry...Super duper busy :D**

**This is taking place a few weeks before school!**

Amber's POV: 

I didn't want to be Alpha! I would have taken Beta. Dad said I didn't have a choice. So now I'm in charge of 6 maybe more boys. Including a girl who would rather be at a mall then patroling for bloodsuckers. All of us were on patrol. Our parents were teaching us more every day.

_Hit me with- I'm starving- Anyone- Shut up Marcus-God, it not like the girls can do any of this-__**Shut up Marcus! **_I yelled through my head. He was so mad two girls were alpha and beta. _Why should I Amber? __**Because I'll take you off patrol!**_ That shut him up.

Kayden was sitting digging at the ground. He was hopelessly bored. I was worried that he would run from a leech instead of fighting _You don't need to be worried Am, I just hate sitting here. _I nodded my head. We had school next week. We were worried about attending Forks High. Especially since the blood...Cullens were back.

I was getting a headache now. I had been trying to hard to make it so we wouldn't break the treaty. So I turned my thoughts to the gorgeous sun setting through the rain. It was rare to see that. The clouds always hid the art that is Forks. _It is rare. But I wouldn't call it art. _Mackenzie thought as she came into the clearing. _Our rents' are hauling us in. We've got to be ready for school! _Kayden loped off to phase out of his wolf form. His caramel fur catching the sun as he jumped a log. Mackenzie was already pulling on a to short pair of shorts and a tank top. I phased out, and unhooked my clothes from the cord wound arond my ankle. I pulled on the sweats that cuffed mid-calf and the sports bra. I shook my blonde hair around to rid myself of the leaves that my fur had picked up.

Picking my fork at the quiche my mom had baked from scratch, I just couldn't think about this imprinting stuff. Mackenzie had imprinted last week. I laughed at her for hours. The boy who had won her heart was the boy she hated with a fury. But that cetainly changed. I didn't know why she did. He was a cute boy. A year older, a Junior, but I think she hated the way he read all the classic books. I would've picked him. I loved to read; which is why Mackenzie borrowed all the books he had reccommended. She was hooked. When he was filled in on the secret last week. He wasn't thrown off. He just shrugged and said 'Like I didn't know.' Sam told us he choked on the food he was eating at the time. Only a werewolf would eat food when his only daughter is telling her imprintee**(AN:/I know that isn't a word...)** how despretaly she was in loe with him, and that she hunted leeches for a living.

We were all nervous about one thing or another.

--X--

I stepped out of my blue Mustang. Holding in a laugh, it was hysterical to watch abornormally large teens get out of the car.

"How interesting,we've got leeches at our school," Marcus said. I checked his hands to make sure he was going to phase. He was good. Just annoyed. I looked over at the leeches. Taking in each face. Until it fell on the last one. He was standing their staring at the bronze-haired boy who talking to fast for me to hear. But when I saw him, I think my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to run up to him and hold him. _No, no no!_ He was the enemy, but...his black hair was untidy as if he'd just been in a fight, and his topaz eyes leered me in. I was lost. The way Dad described it was right. It was if I was a lone planet off circling nothing and when I saw him..he was my sun. His eyes flickered to me. My breath caught in my lungs. He grinned. I don't think I even blinked. I think I'm afraid to. Finally steering my gaze to the ground. I head a sweet angelic voice.

"You should probably breathe." I took in a ragged breathe. I knew who it was. I could smell him. I turned my face to look at him. God, he was closer then I thought.

"I won't tell anyone, but I know if you phase you'll think about me," he was enjoying this! My discomfort! But in a way I just loved him more. "I'm sorry if you get teased for this." He was staring at me. I wasn't good at reading people. So it was either disgust or pity.

"You know you don't even smell like they do." He said. I still couldn't find my voice. I was utterly afraid to talk to him.

"I've only encountered a couple vampires crossing through, but I like your smell." My eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Before he could make fun of me, I caually walked away.

I caught up with Mackenzie who was engrossed with in a conversation with Robert. They were having a debate about Dracula movies. Ironic.

"Mackenzie, I need to speak to you alone," I said. I put my Alpha voice out. Knowing she would have no choice. She kissed Robert on the cheek and followed me to the restroom.

"I imprinted," I stated calmly. She squeeled.

"This is so awesome! We could double date!" She yelled in a stage whisper. She looked at my face, and stopped jumping. "Why aren't you happy about that?"

"Because the boy I imprinted on is...a bloodsucker," I said. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Then slowly she smiled.

"Don't tell the others, right?" She said...still smiling. My mouth was gaping. Did she not understand?

"I can't like a cold one! What will I tell my Dad?" She pulled her mouth into a weird thinking pose. Then she shugged and left. I started hyperventilating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

_**Amber's POV**_

So most of you are probably thinking about how I sat in the bathroom all day and sulked. Well I didn't! Actually, I made my way out twenty minutes later. Mind you I made it to the last thirty minutes of class. Which ended up being the best day ever! Not! When I got to second period Ace greeted me.

"So...I've heard you imprinted. Someone get the little werewolf on a leash?" Ace mocked. I ignored him and walked into the class. Hoping to avoid him by sitting in the front, where the little punk hates to be, well I turned out to be wrong.

"Who is it?" Ace asked. Ignore him. "Is it...that guy? Or that guy? Could it possiby be him?!"That's how that class went. Ace naming off guys I could've imprinted on. So I left him with a lame remark.

"Maybe it wasn't a guy!" I screamed into his face and stormed off. My pride told me not to look back. But my real sense was shouting to turn around and take the sexist pig remark back. I took dignity. I kept on walking. Until I stopped finally realizing my situation. Mackenzie had told him. One of my best friends spilled my secret. Who else had she told? She probaby could've tellen my whole pack. Which would leave me having to tell them about my unknown vampire imprint! God, what is his name? It's probably something hott. Like him. Maybe Jose? No that's weird. Maybe he's french! Like Gaspard Ulliel!**(Don't own him...wish I did!) **Why am I even thinking about him?!

I was pulled away from my thoughts by Garrett. Who apparently had been trying to get my attention for the past minute. Looking up at his mocking face, I put on my best scowl.

"Your dad wanted gossip on the new _Cullen," _He spat the name out as if it as a disease. They weren't--What am I thinking?!

"You already got it in two class period?" I asked amazed.

"News travels fast when you've got three inhumanly gorgeous people in one of them. Heard all the kids talking about them. You know the originals. Jaspar, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. The other guys name is _Peter." _Once again spitting the disease away. Peter. Peter. Amber Cullen.

"Peter," I whispered. It sounded beautiful to my tongue. My stomache grew butteflies just think about his-- whoah back up... Garrett stared at me trying to figure out why I said his name full of lust. Then confusion flickered in his eye. Then sadly recognition.

"You..." He grabbed my arm before he finished. Hauling me away like his laundry. Wow I'm the next shakespeare. We disapeared down the an empty hallway. I caught a glimpse of Bella. She was smiling...at me?

"What was it you were saying Garret?" He looked my up in down.

"Imprinted?" Oh god. Here it comes. Do what I always do in messes like this. Lie.

"No, just sounded like Peter...Pan." I said smiling. Then I added a giggle for good measure. He bought it though. Who doesn't buy what I say? Sadly, no one.

"You just looked like Mackenzie did when she saw Robert. In love." Was I that easy to read?

"Did I?" My eyebrow rose. Please don't figure it out. Don't figure it out!

"Guess not. Oh and he's a junior. Same as the other two." I nodded at his back as he walked away. The late bell rang and I dashed off to the next class of mine.

--X--

Yum. Lunch. I love food. Emily's pasta. But this food here. This is not food. Not at all. This looks like my liver. Or what I imagine it would look like. I've never actually seen it. Nor would I like too. Instead I pulled out _Vampire Kisses _**(DONT OWN THIS EITHER)** and read. I was happy reading and not eating crappy liver. Until little secret spiller decided to join me. Along with the whole pack. So now we had two tables pushed together with people commenting at their liver. Marcus decided it was the principal's brain and the ate it.

"So Amber...learned his name?" She added the last part in a whisper. Sneaking a look at the pack I noticed no of them were paying attention. Just talking about the cute "babes." I didn't answer either way. She would not get satisfaction.

"I didn't tell anyone else. Ace just overheard me talking about _some _of our discussion with Robert. I mean when he asked he had this little look in his eyes. So I had to tell him. Ace just happened to be standing by. Didn't tell either of them about the little issue." Mackenzie said all this in one breathe, while staring at Robert. Who was staring at a book he was reading. Why couldn't I have Robert? He just reads and pushes his glasses up every once in a while. He doesn't suck the blood of cute little deers. Sam once told us that you'll be whatever your imprint wants you to be. Friend or more. I can't be either. Instead I'm _enemy._ Mackenzie was the only one of us who imprinted yet. None of the guys wanted to think about these things. Instead the thoughts about cars. Stupid cars. Why didn't they just have them instead!

"Amber you still there?" Ace joked. His hand waving in front of my face. My eyes unclouded from their little thinking expedition. When I realized what I'd been staring at. I was staring at Peter, and he was staring right back.

**Yes I'm gonna do the next chapter shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this book :(**

_Amber POV:_

I spent the rest of the day deciding how to handle my situation.

And I found it.

So now I'm standing by an old lunch table waiting for him to exit his last class. I keep having the words _Just do it _running through my head. When he finally exited he took a glance at my form leaning on the picnic table. I would've looked pretty cool...except my panicked expression. He smirked and started walking towards me. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked when my face grew hot.

"You need something?" He asked when he was at least six feet away. His eyes stared right into mine. So much that I eventually looked at my feet.

"Actually I really don't know." I whispered. My face kept flaming up. Such a wuss. I flickered my gaze to behind his shoulder. Where his whole _freaking _family was standing! So sadly I just flicked my gaze to his eyes. "I think I wanted mostly to admit it..to you...and to myself."

"Admit what?" That idiot. He knows what I'm talking about! I glared. He smirked.

"That I imprinted." I said. "Because honestly I'll feel plain stupid if I keep picturing you in my head and then pretend it wasn't actually you. So I was thinking maybe...if you were the sort of guy--" His finger cut my rambling off.

"You said guy." He muttered. My eyesbrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Isn't that what you are?" I said from around his finger. Which pretty much came out as "Iven't Mat the or?" But he got it.

"You guys alway say Bloodsucker or some ridiculus name." I shrugged.

"I told you I imprinted on you. I can't really force my tongue to form the words." He carefully lowered his finger and grinned.

"Continue."

"Okay so I've had to admit to my second in command, but she can't cover me if I get caught...staring. So maybe if I am...you could give me some sort of signal to stop it. Then pretend we hate each other. Like we had a brief exchange and it didn't go well." I smiled. He stepped one step forward. Leaning forward, he frowned. My breath caught in my throat and my heart went down a highway.

"I don't think I want to hate you." Then turned and walked back to his family. So I sat there staring at his retreating form. Nothing was even running through my head. It was almost completly blank. Almost because the same words circled my brain.

_I don't think I want to hate you. _

So what he...wanted to like me or something? I turned and ran into the woods.

--X--

"Your awfully quiet," My mother asked. I looked up from my quiche. Which I wasn't exactly eating. No matter how starving I was. I opened my mouth to protest and tell her I was just thinking. That lots of girls do it. But her eyes were glaring into mine. Threatening to lie. Dad was right. No matter how bad you wanted to lie to Mom you just couldn't.

"Of course I am." Thank the heavens dad was on patrol. She raised a blonde eyebrow. "It's a boy." I said slowly. She grinned. But it slowly faded when she caught my watered eyes. "Its so confusing. I'm not supposed to like him."

"Because if you do you'll leave him behind for you imprint?" I sighed.

"Not exactly." I scratched the back of my neck. "He sorta is my imprint." She gasped.

"Why?" I glanced quickly around the kitchen. Then leaned forward.

"He's not human." I whispered.

"Did you imprint on one of your pack. Maybe that could be normal. I wouldn't exactly know I'm not a werewolf." Thats my mom. Jealous of my father and me. Mostly because she studied mythology and creatures of imaginatiion. That's why I rarely see her. She works up in a museum in Seattle.

"No, he's one of _them." _She grinned. Didn't she understand? That's bad. "That's bad you know."

"Not really. Isn't it sweet. You guys could have quite the affair going. Just like our romance novels!" My eyes widened.

"What will dad say?"

"Didn't you hear me an affair. No one will really know!" I just discovered something about my mother.

She suffers from insanity. Just to prove it, I stood up and put a hand to her forehead. She reached up and removed it. Then I made the mistake - once again - to look in her eyes. Her eyes are your weakenesses. She can get you to describe anything.

"Sure, sure." I stuttered out. "Can I be excused?" She nodded and I ran up to my room. My door looked so inviting to hide in. I walked in and slowly shut it behind me.

When my eyes opened. I barely surpressed a scream. I looked at my hands. No shaking, no fire in my spine. Good.

"Quite the affair, huh?" Peter asked coming out of the shadows.


End file.
